


She Means Everything To Me

by Lili_Noir



Series: Violate Oneshots [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, my children need happiness!, rewriting the season one ending cause I wasn’t happy, violate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_Noir/pseuds/Lili_Noir
Summary: A short, angsty Violate oneshot that takes place after the season finale.
Relationships: Violet Harmon/Tate Langdon
Series: Violate Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	She Means Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntedByShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedByShadows/gifts).



> This is my first AHS fic. 
> 
> My friend recently made me watch it and I’ve made him regret it, because this show is amazing and I’m now obsessed. 
> 
> Tate and Violet are one of me and my friend’s fave couples so I decided to write a fanfic for them. 
> 
> This is based on the song She by Dodie, so if you want to make yourself cry, then listen to the song at the same time, and imagine it’s Tate singing (even tho the singer is a girl XD)
> 
> Hope you like xx

_Am I allowed to look at her like that? Could it be wrong, when she's just so nice to look at?_

The wild blond head of Tate Langdon gazed through the window of the Murder House at the happy looking Harmon family as they decorated their Christmas tree. Well, he was mostly looking at their daughter Violet.

Violet. Sweet, pretty Violet, with golden hair running down her back like waves of living sunshine, and light brown eyes like pools of molten caramel or round, sparkly topaz jewels.

She had an angelic smile on her face, that showed all of her straight white teeth, as she laughed at one of her father’s jokes. 

Tate sighed and melted into the darkness of the night.

_And she smells like lemongrass and sleep, she tastes like apple juice and peach..._

Ever since Violet banished him to the cold, empty isolation he was used to before she entered his life, Tate still watched over her, protecting her from harm.

Whenever she was afraid, he would be there, with his hand resting on her shoulder and his breath ghosting across her neck, though it would just feel like a cool breeze blowing through the open window to Violet.

One night, he walked by her room, when he heard a small whimper coming from her sleeping form. 

Tate sprinted across the room to sit by her side. He began stroking her hair until she settled down again. He kissed her forehead, her tangy, lemongrass shampoo invading his senses and her sweet, fruity taste calming his racing heart.

_Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture, and she means everything to me..._

Tate crept around the Murder House, trying not to wake any of the inhabitants.

He made his way to the attic, where he spent most of his nights talking with his brother Beau. 

After he climbed up the stairs, he tripped over a box next to the trapdoor, scattering its contents to the floor. 

This was a box of the Harmon family’s possessions. Among those items was a red, leather bound book of photos. 

He flicked through it, looking at photos of the girl he loved. Pictures of her riding a bike, her first day at school, and of her in a small white dress with angel wings on her shoulders. He smiled and laughed at one of her and her mother pulling funny faces, wearing wigs and matching sunglasses.

At this moment however, the new inhabitants of the house came running to investigate the noise, so Tate melted into the blackness of the attic.

_I'd never tell, no I'd never say a word..._

The ghost boy mostly liked to torment the inhabitants of the house, but when a boy in his late teens moved in, Tate saw him talking to Violet and they looked like they were getting along so one evening he appeared in the boy’s room after she left.

“You like Violet, huh?” 

The boy looked startled, surprised to find the blond haired boy sitting on his desk chair.

“How did you get in here?! And yeah, she seems nice.”

Tate shrugged, looking around the boy’s room that used to be his own, seeing all of the sports trophies and medals he had won.

“Listen, if you have a chance with that girl, grab hold of it, and don’t let it go. That girl deserves the world, and she seems to like you, so treat her right. And if you break her heart, I will personally tear you limb from limb and make your parents watch.”

The boy looked shocked, but plucked up the courage to ask another question.

“If you like her so much then why don’t you talk to her?”

Tate sighed. “I messed up my chance with her. I’ve done too many things to mess up her life. And I don’t deserve her, especially after the things I’ve done.”

With that, the blond boy walked out of the door, disappearing from view.

_And oh, it aches, but it feels oddly good to hurt..._

Tate walked past his old room and saw Violet with the boy. They were smiling and laughing which made his heart shatter, but he was glad she found happiness.

They began to kiss, which made him turn and walk away, shielding himself from further heartbreak.

_And she smells like lemongrass and sleep, she tastes like apple juice and peach..._

He can still feel her soft skin under his fingertips when he held her, and her sweet apple taste when he kissed her. It was all a distant memory.

_Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture, and she means everything to me..._

Violet slipped on a pretty black dress, and applied a small coating of purple eyeshadow, while talking to her mother about her upcoming date.

Unbeknownst to them both, the blond boy stood in the doorway, watching the love of his life getting ready for a date with another guy. A normal guy. A guy that would hopefully make her as happy as she made Tate.

“Goodbye, Violet..”

_And I'll be okay admiring from afar. 'Cause even when she's next to me we could not be more far apart...._

Tate watched Violet with the boy, sitting down at the table, talking to his parents while eating a lovely home cooked meal that was apparently the boy’s favourite. 

It was the boy’s birthday so after the dinner his parents brought out a huge three tiered cake with his name and age written in loopy writing on the top, as well as an assortment of burning candles stuck into it.

Tate retreated from the dining room when he saw the boy wipe a bit of frosting off Violet’s lips, shooting her a loving glance. 

Violet felt the cool breeze of his presence wash over her as he sprinted from the room, tears falling down his face in small streams.

_And she tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall, but to her, I taste of nothing at all..._

Violet stormed into the attic, sobbing. Mascara painting black rivers of sadness down her pale face. She collapsed to the ground, crying heavily into her hands.

Tate looked down at her from where he stood, before rushing to her side and putting his arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. Despite the fact she wouldn’t see him, he still wanted to feel like he was doing something to make her feel better.

“Tate.” Her sweet voice spoke his name aloud for the first time in months.

“Tate. I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m sorry. You tried to apologise to me, and I shut you out. I know what you did was wrong, but I’ve done things I regret as well, like going on this stupid date.”

She drew a sharp intake of breath, trying to control her sobs.

“This house makes you do crazy things. I realise that now. It made you hurt all of those people at you school and also my mother. But it made me shut you out. It made me think I had any sort of chance at love with anyone, when in reality I’m a mess. I don’t deserve you, I never did. I understand if you never want to see me again and I wouldn’t blame you, but I can’t be alone in this place, so if you can hear me, please come back, I need you!” 

She suddenly felt a warm body pressed against her back, and smelled his familiar minty scent to the left of her head.

“I don’t need to come back, because I never left.” He whispered in her ear.

_And she smells like lemongrass and sleep, she tastes like apple juice and peach..._

“Please come back, I need you!”

Tate knew that she had wished for his presence and that made him visible to her. So he whispered in her ear.

“I don’t need to come back, because I never left.”

Violet gasped, before she threw her arms round his neck and cried into his neck. Her lemon scent enveloped his world, and her salty tears stained his skin.

“I’m sorry Tate! So, so sorry!”

“I know Violet. I’m sorry too. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you, and that I couldn’t be a better friend to you.” It was Tate’s turn to break down crying, the tears dropping onto Violet’s sunny hair, making little rainbows as they caught the dim attic lights.

He brought her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes, before wiping away her grief with rough, calloused fingers, then kissing her softly, tasting her apple lips for the first time in months.

_Oh, you would find her in a Polaroid picture, and she means everything to me..._

Tate stood up and grabbed Violet’s hand, before spinning her in a swift motion, causing her black dress to flare out at the skirt and her hair to fan out, catching the light, making her look like an angel with a golden halo of molten gold, or the front cover photo of a magazine.

Her topaz eyes crinkled at the sides as she laughed.

“What was that for?”

“I just wanted to see you smile. I’m glad it worked, cause you have a beautiful smile.” Tate replied, giving her a smile of his own that showed his straight white teeth.

“So you haven’t given up on me?” Violet asked, a tinge of sadness in her melodic voice.

“Of course not, Vi. I always hated those cheesy romance movies, but I think we’re meant to be together.” Tate laughed, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Promise you won’t leave?”

_Yes, she, means everything to me. She means everything to me._

“ I Promise...”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that was my first AHS fic, so I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> You can leave requests if you want me to do any fics in the future, but if you ask me to do anything like Hayden x Tate or something weird and creepy like that, then I’ll throw you off a building 😂😂
> 
> I can do other ships from other seasons as well, but I’m only halfway through Freak Show so I might not have watched them all, so just check. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Stay Peachy! 
> 
> \- Lili xx 🖤💚


End file.
